TWO WORLDS Chapter VII Hell's Deep
by Rafael Faria Gangi
Summary: O final da Saga dos Senshis de Aikachi...


T W O W O R L D S - S E C O N D S T O R Y

Two Worlds - Chapter VII - Hell's Deep

Two Worlds - Capítulo Sétimo - Profundezas do Inferno

--Era um caminho sem volta. Os Senshis de Aikachi haviam adentrado o Inferno na busca pela alma de Sen. Pouco a pouco a luta se aproximava de seu ponto derradeiro. Pouco a pouco o destino da Terra era tecido...--

**EPISÓDIO 1 : Inferno**

--Rafael, Eriol, Miiyuki e Sakura seguiam rapidamente por um caminho sombrio e sem vida em direção ao Inferno.--

Rafael: Isso não acaba nunca?

Eriol: Não sei, nunca vim para esse lugar!

Sakura: ...Eu estou ficando com medo...

Miiyuki: Para qual Inferno vamos?

Rafael: ...Que que você tá falando? Existe mais que um?

Eriol: Inferno? Existem diversos... Conhecidos por vários nomes...

Rafael: ...Isso aqui vai dar aonde então?

Miiyuki: Tsumiyami talvez?

Eriol: Ou no Inferno de Aikachi.

Rafael: ...Ahh, quer saber? Que se...

Eriol: ...O que quer dizer?

Rafael: Não importa aonde isso dê, vamos acabar com isso de uma vez por todas!

--Eles continuaram a correr, liderados por Rafael, até chegaram a uma grande área arenosa. Um portal de pedra, cercado por pilastras vermelhas indicava a entrada do Inferno de Aikachi. Um garoto coberto por uma capa negra postava-se à frende das ruínas. Sob o tecido estava Emen Makaiyokai...--

Emen: Ora... Veja só quem está aqui...

Rafael: ...Você...?

Miiyuki: Essa voz...

Emen: Miiyuki?

Miiyuki: Sonomachi?

Rafael: Sonomachi?

--Miiyuki correu na direção de Emen, que retirou o capuz que cobria seu rosto. Ela o reconheceu como Niall Sonomachi.--

Emen: Sonomachi... Há tempos não ouvia esse nome.

Rafael: ...

Miiyuki: Então era isso que você estava fazendo? Lutando do lado de Sen Hirichiji?

Emen: Sim. Nosso relacionamento foi bom, mas não era o suficiente.

Rafael: Sen lhe daria poder, não é? Sen lhe daria parte do mundo. Sen lhe corrompeu.

Emen: Sim, e isso era muito maior do que você, Miiyuki.

Miiyuki: Todo esse tempo em que eu fiquei esperando... Imaginando onde você estava...

Emen: Eu estava sendo morto por ele.

--Emen apontou para Rafael.--

Rafael: Onde estamos...?

Emen: ...Mudando de assunto, é?

Rafael: Responda.

Emen: ...Estamos no Inferno. seu idiota!

--Emen tentou atacar Rafael, mas Miiyuki ficou em seu caminho.--

Miiyuki: Se você quiser encostar em um fio de cabelo de algum deles, vai ter que passar por cima de mim!

Emen: ...Não, isso não é necessário... Sen me mandou aqui...

Rafael: Sen...? Sen? Aonde ele está?

Emen: Ele está aqui. No Inferno. E ele me mandou aqui para guiá-los.

Rafael: Nos guiar até onde?

Emen: ...Até o Oceano. Depois de lá, vocês estarão por conta própria.

Eriol: Oceano...

Miiyuki: Eriol, creio que você conhece um pouco sobre o Inferno...?

Eriol: Apenas o que está escrito.

Emen: Me poupem.

--Emen gesticulou com as mãos, e os quatro Senshis o seguiram. Eles atravessaram o portal e adentraram por um pátio cinzento, delimitado por rios vermelhos, que se cruzavam freqüentemente. O caminho lentamente começou a ser iluminado por um leve brilho escarlate...--

Emen: Logo chegaremos.

Rafael: E ai você nos matará?

Emen: Matar? Eu? Sen precisa de você, meu odiado e caro Rafael. E mesmo que você chegue até ele...

Rafael: O quê?

Emen: Apenas aquele que dominar o tempo poderá deter Sen. Ou seja...

Rafael: Heh.

Emen: Do que está rindo?

Rafael: De como Sen é fraco. Ele inventa histórias para nos assustar!

Emen: Como ousa?

Rafael: Sen é fraco. Se não fosse fraco ele não precisaria de ninguém.

Emen: CALE-SE!

Eriol: Rafael, você tem toda a razão.

Miiyuki: É...e por ter o...Emen...como aliado...ele deve ser fraco mesmo!

Sakura: ...

Rafael: ...

--Rafael olhou para Sakura, que tentou desviar o olhar. Lentamente ela estava sendo tomada por uma grande solidão.--

Emen: Qual o problema? Ein? Rafael?

Rafael: Não há problema.

Emen: Eu vejo nos olhos dela que há algum problema.

Sakura: Não se intrometa. Não olhe para mim!

Emen: Sua solidão é alimento para as criaturas do Inferno. Sua tristeza apenas nos fortalece.

Rafael: Cale-se.

Emen: Defendendo sua namorada?

Rafael: Ela...

Sakura: Não sou nada dele.

Emen: Ahh é? E por que não para de olhar para ele?

--Os cinco pararam. Emen foi confrontado pelas Senshis. Atrás dele, os rios vermelhos convergiam em um grande mar escarlate. O Oceano de Sangue.--

Emen: Nossa breve viagem acaba aqui. Assim como a de vocês.

Rafael: Você acha mesmo que sua palavra teve algum valor?

Emen: O quê?

Eriol: Você realmente acreditou que levamos você a sério?

Emen: MORRAM!

Miiyuki: Já chega.

--Miiyuki rasgou Emen ao meio. O corpo, assim como a alma dele, desapareceu no Inferno.--

Miiyuki: Ele não era nada, além de um espírito nojento...

Eriol: ...Sinto muito...

Miiyuki: Tudo bem...

--Miiyuki sorriu para Eriol, enquanto Rafael observava o olhar triste de Sakura. A Senshi da Estrela percebera os olhares que eram dirigidos a ela e tentou esboçar um sorriso. Rafael se aproximou dela, e os quatro observaram a vastidão vermelha...--

**EPISÓDIO 2 : Oceano de Sangue**

--Rafael caminhou até a orla do Oceano. Não havia nenhum meio aparente para fazer a travessia, exceto um pequeno barco que flutuava em uma margem próxima.--

Rafael: ...Um barquinho? Se tiver um barqueiro do Inferno eu vou dizer que quem criou o Inferno de AIkachi não tem imaginação nenhuma.

Eriol: ...Não tem nenhum barqueiro!

Miiyuki: E nem barquinho...que eu saiba...

Rafael: ...Como vamos atravessar isso aqui? Não é nesse barco que não cabe mais que uma Sakura.

Sakura: Ahn...? O que tem eu?

Rafael: ...Sakura, você quer voltar?

Sakura: Não!

Rafael: ...Você não está apta a lutar. Você está perdida! Você está sentindo a falta dele.

Sakura: ...Eu tenho você...

Rafael: ...

--Eriol e Miiyuki entenderam o que estava acontecendo. Sakura estava completamente perdida nas lembranças de Li.--

Eriol: Sakura, talvez você deva voltar...

Sakura: Eu quero ficar!

Rafael: Sakura, você já perdeu o Li... Quer perder a própria vida agora?

Sakura: ...Não. Eu quero viver. Eu quero viver, e é por isso que eu vou lutar. Eu quero lutar para poder viver...

Rafael: ...Talvez tudo acabe bem...

--Sakura sorriu. Eriol tentou fazer o barco flutuar, mas acabou por afundá-lo.--

Eriol: ...Ahn...

Rafael: Ötimo! Agora temos que nadar!

Miiyuki: Isso é um problema...

Rafael: Eu que o diga...

Eriol: ...Não acredito! Vocês não sabem nadar?

Rafael: ...Não enche...

Miiyuki: Calado Eriol...

Rafael: ...Temos que dar um jeito... Alguém rege o Elemento Sangue...?

Sakura: ...Isso...sequer existe?

Rafael: ...

Eriol: De jeito nenhum... Não existe Regência, nem Elemento Sangue.

Rafael: Ok... Evapora isso com seus ataques de Fogo, Eriol.

Eriol: Isso é impossível... Existem rios que fluem diretamente para cá... E mesmo que fosse possível, levaria tempo demais...

Rafael: Ótimo... Vamos ter que voar agora?

Miiyuki: Você está...ficando irritado...

Rafael: ...Eu me sinto muito calmo olhando para um Oceano de Sangue que não dá para atravessar!

--Rafael foi até a margem e disparou seguidamente nas águas. Para a surpresa deles, uma ponte se ergueu das profundezas do Oceano.--

Rafael: ...Atira-te Sésamo...?

Eriol: ...Bom, não sei o que aconteceu... Mas corram!

--Ao dizer isso, Eriol se lançou correndo na direção da ponte. Rafael, Sakura e Miiyuki logo perceberam que o Senshi do Sol estava sendo seguido por centenas de esferas negras.--

Rafael: Ahh! Volte aqui Eriol! Vamos te ajudar!

Miiyuki: Por que o Inferno não é calmo?

Sakura: ...Isso não teee graça!

--Os três perseguiram Eriol e as esferas de energia negra pelo o que parecia ser um terço do caminho. Rafael e Sakura, então, decidiram agir.--

Sakura: ...Já chega né?

Rafael: Completamente!

Sakura: ESTRELA EXTREMA!

Rafael: LIGHTNING STRIKE!

--Os ataques combinados de Rafael e Sakura eliminaram metade das esferas. Eriol continuava a correr.--

Miiyuki: Por que o Eriol não ataca?

Rafael: ...Estamos no Inferno... Será que o Fogo...explodiria tudo?

Eriol: CLARO QUE NÃO! SE EU PARAR PARA ATACAR EU VOU SER PEGO POR...ESSAS COISAS!

Rafael: ...Ah...

Miiyuki: Você está...bobo, Rafael.

Rafael: LIGHTAGA SHOOTER!

--O disparo de Rafael atravessou a ponte, sem tocar nas esferas restantes. A ponte começou a ruim imediatamente.--

Miiyuki: Agora estamos ferrados.

Rafael: Corram!

--Rafael e Sakura correram até ultrapassarem as esferas. Miiyuki seguia-os irritada.--

Miiyuki: Parem de brincar!

Rafael: ...Não estamos brincando!

Sakura: Por que não faz algo?

Miiyuki: ...Ora...

--A ponte cedeu. As esferas de energia negra se dissiparam no sangue. Os quatro foram salvos por Rafael e Sakura, que utilizaram seus poderes para impedir a queda.--

Rafael: Windaga Angelus!

Sakura: Carta Vento!

--Os quatro flutuaram por horas até a outra margem. Rafael e Sakura cairam exaustos.--

Eriol: ...O que aconteceu aqui afinal?

Miiyuki: Alguma coisa estava perseguindo você...e aí o Rafael...

Rafael: ...Derrubei a ponte.

Sakura: ...O que eram aquelas coisas?

Rafael: ...Esferas espectrais diabólicas?

Eriol: Sim...

Rafael: Sério?

Eriol: Elas perseguem energias relacionadas ao Fogo.

Rafael: É por isso que não atacou?

Eriol: Se eu atacasse minha energia seria drenada, e provavelmente tudo explodiria.

Rafael: ...Explodir o Inferno não seria uma má idéia...

Eriol: Seria. Nós quatro morreríamos e provavelmente Sen retornaria.

Rafael: ...Temos que eliminar Sen.

Sakura: ...

Rafael: Sem morrer.

--Rafael sorriu para Sakura. Os quatro então atravessaram outro portal de pedra. Eles haviam atingido um vasto deserto. Os Senshis seguiram sua jornada e cruzaram catedrais sombrias e cavernas demôniacas. Por fim, caminhando novamente sem direção, os quatro acabaram adormecendo. Quando acordaram, eles se depararam com uma enorme torre. Um estranho relógio se situava no alto da torre...--

**EPISÓDIO 3 : Ahtica Reerguido - O Pináculo das Almas**

14 de Fevereiro

--Os quatro se levantaram olhando para a torre. Rafael foi o que mais se aproximou, sentindo uma estranha energia.--

Rafael: ...Cuidado.

Eriol: ...Qual o problema?

Rafael: ...Eriol... Você deveria se lembrar disso tanto quanto eu...

Eriol: ...Ah...?

--Rafael andou mais alguns metros. A presença que ele sentia se tornava mais forte.--

Rafael: Eriol... Isto aqui é... O Relógio de Ahtica.

Eriol: Impossível! O Relógio de Ahtica foi destruído no Tsumiyami!

Rafael: Eu sei... Mas...a energia é...igual...

Sakura: Não...está enganado? Rafael?

Miiyuki: O Rekógio de Ahtica havia realmente sido destruído.

Rafael: Eu sei, eu estava lá!

--Rafael voltou a olhar para o relógio. Havia realmente algo diferente nele. Não existia mais uma aura de morte ao redor da torre. Mas havia sim uma outra energia, imensamente sombria e poderosa. A energia que Rafael tanto conhecia. Uma energia que emanava de uma figura coberta de negro: Sen Hirichiji estava lá.--

Rafael: ...Finalmente...

Sen: ...Estava ansioso?

Rafael: ...Sim.

Sen: ...Interessante.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Então?

Rafael: Então o quê?

Sen: O que vamos fazer?

Sakura: Vamos acabar com você! É isso que vamos fazer!

Sen: Acha mesmo que vocês conseguiriam fazer isso?

Sakura: Acho!

Sen: Pobre garota!

Miiyuki: O que você pode fazer? Você é só um espírito!

Sen: Acha mesmo?

Miiyuki: Acho!

Sen: Então...APOCALIPSE CAÓTICO DOS ANJOS NEGROS!

Rafael: ...!

--Os quatro foram atingidos diretamente pelo golpe de Sen. Eriol foi arremessado contra a torre do relógio, Miiyuki caiu ao seu lado, e Sakura e Rafael caíram um sobre o outro.--

Sen: Ainda acham que podem me vencer?

Miiyuki: ...Sim...

Sen: ...Pense novamente!

--Sen golpeou os quatro rapidamente. Rafael foi o primeiro a se levantar, mas se surpreendeu quando Sen o atingiu no mesmo lugar em que Yuno Olegawara o havia ferido. O corte voltou a se abrir, e o sangue de Rafael tocou o corpo de Sen.--

Rafael: ...

Sen: ...Rafael, meu querido irmãozinho...

Rafael: Não...

Sen: Eu agradeço.

--O corpo de Sen foi coberto por um brilho negro. As feridas que ele possuia das batalhas anteriores desapareceram. Corpo e alma voltaram a ser um só.--

Sen: Heh, agora sim eu me sinto bem melhor.

Rafael: ...Você não vai vencer.

--Os três se levantaram. Eriol foi o primeiro a atacar.--

Eriol: ...SUPER NOVA!

--Hiiragizawa concentrou sua energia e provocou uma super explosão de calor. Entretanto, o ataque divino do Senshi do Sol não atingiu Sen.--

Sen: Apenas isso?

Eriol: Ahh!

Sen: APOCALIPSE CAÓTICO DOS ANJOS NEGROS!

--Eriol caiu arrasado. Foi a vez de Sakura se levantar e enfrentar Sen.--

Sen: ...O que pretende fazer, garotinha?

Sakura: FUSÃO ESTELAR!

Sen: Heh...

--Uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre Sen, explodindo em seguida. Novamente, nada aconteceu.--

Sen: Tola!

Sakura: Ah!

Sen: ANJOS NEGROS!

--Rafael tentou proteger Sakura com uma barreira de vento, mas não teve sucesso. O golpe de Sen atravessou Windaga Angelus e atingiu a Senshi da Estrela, que foi amparada por Rafael antes de cair.--

Rafael: Sakura!

Sakura: ...Ah...

Rafael: Sakura!

Sen: Você ainda não percebeu, Rafael?

Rafael: ...Perceber o quê?

Sen: Ela não te ama!

Rafael: ...O que isso te interessa?

Sen: Não precisa ficar sofrendo... Deixe que eu encerro isso para você.

Rafael: Cala a boca...

Sakura: Ra...

Rafael: ...Não se mexe...

Sen: Como você é tolo, "irmãozinho"!

Rafael: ...Ora seu!

--Sen atacou Rafael, mas Miiyuki bloqueou o golpe.--

Miiyuki: AHH!

Sen: ...Acha mesmo que pode me parar?

Miiyuki: PHOTON RAY!

--Miiyuki atirou diversos raios de luz contra Sen, que desviou-se facilmente de todos, golpeando-a no contra-ataque.--

Miiyuki: C...como?

Rafael: Miiyuki!

Sen: Morra!

Miiyuki: AHH!

Sen: Heh!

Rafael: Não!

--Miiyuki foi a última a cair. Agora Sen e Rafael finalmente estavam a sós.--

Sen: Agora somos apenas eu e você.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Apenas nós dois lutando até a morte sob o Relógio de Ahtica.

Rafael: ...Ahtica...

Sen: Dessa vez as coisas são um pouco diferentes, Rafael.

Rafael: Como assim?

Sen: Dessa vez, todas as dimensões se tornarão uma!

Rafael: ...Como?

--Rafael olhou perplexo para Sen. Ambos estavam sob as sombras do Relógio de Ahtica. O destino da Terra e da Humanidade estava em jogo na última luta entre Rafael e Sen...--

**EPISÓDIO 4 : Cicatrizes do Tempo**

--Um dos ponteiros do Relógio se moveu. Um leve tremor de terra abalou o Inferno. Sen sorriu.--

Sen: Finalmente, começou!

Rafael: ...O que está havendo?

Sen: Eu estou retomando as coisas de onde elas pararam.

Rafael: Do que...

Sen: A Quebra Temporal!

Rafael: ...Como...? Ela tinha...

Sen: A Quebra Temporal foi anulada uma vez, mas agora tudo é diferente.

Rafael: ...Não, não é!

Sen: Claro que é. A Quebra Temporal iniciada por você no Tsumiyami não possuia poder suficiente, pois o verdadeiro Relógio de Ahtica não estava mais lá. Ele estava aqui, no Inferno, se alimentando das almas dos guerreiros que vocês derrotavam. Um a um, vocês foram dando poder ao Relógio de Ahtica. Agora, a Quebra Temporal poderá atingir sua força máxima!

Rafael: ...Isso não vai acontecer.

Sen: Não vai?

Rafael: Claro que não vai!

Sen: Não seja tolo, Rafael. A Quebra Temporal irá ocorrer. Na realidade, ela já começou.

Rafael: ...

Sen: Todas as dimensões vão se tornar uma só, reinada por mim!

Rafael: ...Cala a boca!

Sen: E você será o primeiro executado!

Rafael: Tente!

Sen: ...Vamos lutar.

Rafael: Ahhhh!

--Rafael e Sen atiraram ao mesmo tempo. Os golpes se anularam em uma explosão.--

Sen: Hehe... Até que você não está fraco como eu pensei.

Rafael: Cala a boca!

Sen: Respeite seu irmão!

Rafael: Você não é meu irmão!

Sen: Ah é?

Rafael: LIGHTING STRIKE!

--Sen se desviu facilmente do ataque de Rafael. O Senshi do Infinito tentou atacar de novo, mas não conseguiu, pois Sen sumira de vista.--

Sen: Não consegue mais me ver?

Rafael: ...

Sen: Não consegue mesmo me ver, não é?

Rafael: Vai catar coquinho!

Sen: Ah!

Rafael??

Sen: UMBRAGA DIAVOLA!

--Rafael desviou-se por pouco do ataque de Sen, que continuava fugindo da visão do Senshi do Infinito.--

Sen: Vamos, me veja.

Rafael: Ah...ah...

Sen: Está cansado de procurar?

Rafael: Lighting...

Sen: GRANDE EXTERMÍNIO!

--Sen estava se utilizando dos sons do Relógio para hipnotizar Rafael, que não conseguiu se desviar do ataque mais forte do seu inimigo. O Senshi sentiu seu corpo ser esmagado por uma força infernal, até não sentir mais dor. Suas pernas não se moviam mais.--

Rafael: ...

Sen: Agora é só esperar Rafael... Eu passei todo esse tempo em que estou aqui no Inferno desenvolvendo esse golpe especialmente para você. Agora, aprecie-o!

Rafael: ...

Sen: Morra em frangalhos!

--Sen disparou novamente contra Rafael, que permaneceu imóvel. Seu corpo não se movia mais. Um de seus olhos se tornara cego. Sua energia se esvaia aos poucos, enquanto os Senshi que permaceram na Terra eliminavam as últimas criaturas.--

Seção Cristal - Aikachi

Raphael: ETERNAL BLUE MOONLIGHT! Luar Azul Eterno!

Yuki: RAGNARÖK! Crepúsculo dos Deuses!

Mikaela: GRANDE CORRENTEZA!

Ai: DRAGÃO DO FOGO SAGRADO!

--Os quatro ataques combinados dos Senshis atingiram o Portal do Inferno, provocando uma onda de destruição que acabou por extingüir os demônios que tentavam invadir a Terra.--

Raphael: ...Devemos permanecer aqui?

Yuki: Não... Eles podem precisar de nossa ajuda.

Mikaela: Ahn?

--Parte da Torre Cristal ruiu. O céu se tornou visível para os Senshis, que se assustaram ao ver que várias dimensões podiam ser observadas ao mesmo tempo. A Quebra Temporal começara, e o tempo e espaço de todas as dimensões haviam começado a se fundir.--

Yuki: Vamos agora.

Ai: Concordo!

Raphael: Tem razão, não temos tempo a perder!

--Os quatro atravessaram o Portal e adentraram o Inferno, enquanto Sen continuava a atacar Rafael.--

Sen: Você vai pagar agora!

Rafael: ...

Sen: Lentamente Rafael, lentamente!

Rafael: N...não...

Sen: ...Como pode falar ainda?

Rafael: ...Eu...sei...como...vencer...

Sen: Não seja tolo! Eu sou invencível!

--Rafael permanecia imóvel. Apenas seu olho direito e seu braço esquerdo se moviam Sua voz estava cada vez mais fraca. O Grande Exterminio atingia cada vez mais o Senshi. Sen riu enquanto os ponteiros do Relógio de Ahtica se movimentavam.--

Sen: ...Hehe... Não seja tolo...

Rafael: ...

Sen: Logo tudo acabará para você...

Rafael: N...não...

Sen: ...Você realmente quer sofrer, Rafael?

Rafael: ...Há... Há...

Sen: Quê?

Rafael: Apenas...há...um jeito...

Sen: O que você pretende fazer nesse estado?

Rafael: ...Derrotar você.

Sen: ...

Rafael: Eu...vou...nós vamos...derrotar você...

Sen: Para... PARA DE SONHAR!

--Sen golpeou Rafael com toda sua força. Mesmo assim, o Senshi oermaneceu imóvel.--

Rafael: ...Não...adianta...

Sen: Cala...a...boca!

Rafael: ...Não...

Sen: Você vai morrer!

Rafael: Nós vamos vencer!

Sen: Não!

Rafael: ..Há...um jeito...

Sen: GRANDE!

Rafael: Somente aquele que dominar o tempo irá vencer...

Sen: EXTERMÏNIO!

--O ataque de Sen explodiu sobre Rafael, que não sofreu danos. A Espada Infinya Raeon surgiu para protegê-lo do golpe. Logo em seguida, ela se desfez em uma pequena núvem dourada. A poeira divina que contituia a Espada cobriu o corpo dos Senshis, que se levantaram...--

**EPISÓDIO 5 : Corações que Transcendem o Tempo**

--Rafael, Sakura, Eriol e Miiyuki cercaram Sen, que não se abalou e os atacou.--

Sen: GRANDE...EXTERMÏNIO!1

--Apenas Rafael permaneceu de pé após o golpe de Sen. O corpo do Senshi do Infinito ainda sofria com os ataques anteriores, mas mesmo assim permanecia em pé.--

Rafael: Ah...ah...

Sen: Você não desiste?

Rafael: ...Não... Eu não desisto...

Sen: ...Você é diferente... Você é digno de morrer no Pináculo das Almas.

Rafael: ...

Sen: O Pináculo das Almas. O lugar aonde estamos. É para cá que que vão todas as almas condenadas por alguém relacionado a Aikachi. E se uma alma que está aqui é eliminada, ela desaparece para sempre. Isso vale para você.

Rafael: Heh...

Sen: Do que está rindo?

Rafael: De você... De tudo isso...

Sen: ...

Rafael: Todos acabaremos em algum lugar assim um dia... Poucos retornarão...

Sen: ...Eu tenho certeza de que eu logo sairei daqui e reinarei absoluto sobre a Terra.

Rafael: Não. Isso não vai acontecer.

Sen: E você, meu caro "irmão"? Vai tentar me impedir? Seu corpo está em frangalhos.

Rafael: ...E daí?

Sen: ...Quê?

Rafael: ...Todos os Senshis já conseguiram efetuar milagres na tentativa de parar você. Inclusive eu.

Sen: ...

Rafael: Mais um milagre não é tarefa impossível.

Sen: No estado que você está? Você morreria antes de dizer alguma coisa.

Rafael: ...Eu não estou sozinho.

--Mais um tremor abalou os locais do Inferno. O Oceano de Sangue foi engolido por uma enorme cratera. Raphael, Yuki, Mikaela e Ai corriam desesperadamente na direção do Relógio de Ahtica. Eriol se levantou.--

Eriol: ...Ele tem razão... Não estamos sozinhos...

Sen: Vocês vão mesmo lutar até morrer? Não preferem ficar quietos e morrer sem dor?

Rafael: ...Nós vamos lutar até você cair...

Sen: Isso nunca acontecerá Rafael... GRANDE...

--Foi a vez de Miiyuki se levantar. A Senshi da Luz sorriu ao ver que Eriol e Rafael ainda estavam vivos.--

Miiyuki: Vejo que não acabamos ainda...

Sen: ...EXTERMÏNIO!

--O ataque de Sen foi anulado pela nuvem de poeira divina que permanecia protegendo os Senshis. Sakura também ficou de pé.--

Sen: Impossível!

Sakura: Ahh...

Sen: Isso não vai acontecer... Não vai acontecer de novo!

Rafael: Desista...

Sen: ...Vocês não vão me impedir de novo!

Rafael: ...Sen... Acabou.

--Raphael, Ai, Mikaela e Yuki chegaram até o local e se uniram a seus companheiros.--

Sen: Yu...ki?

Yuki: ...Seus planos acabaram. Está tudo acabado para você.

Raphael: Se entregue!

Rafael: ...Está sem saída, Sen.

Eriol: Os Oito Senshis estão reunidos aqui.

Mikaela: O Água que nutre a vida.

Ai: O Fogo que queima a vida.

Eriol: O Sol que gera a vida.

Sakura: A Estrela que guia a vida.

Raphael: A Lua que protege a vida.

Yuki: As Sombras que cobrem a vida.

Miiyuki: A Luz que ilumina a vida.

Sen: CHEGA!

Rafael: O Infinito que encerra a sua vida!

Sen: MORRAM TODOS! GRANDE EXTERMÏNIO!

--O ataque de Sen explodiu violentamente, mas nada aconteceu. Os Oito Senshis permaneceram ilesos. As sete Espadas Divinas que restaram surgiram no ar, e assim como Infinya Raeon, desapareceram em uma nuvem de poeira divina.--

Sen: Não adianta!

Rafael: ...

Sen: Mesmo que conseguissem me derrotar, a Quebra Temporal não pode ser parada!

Rafael: ...

Sen: Mesmo que me matem, a Terra irá se fundir as todas as outras dimensões! Mesmo que vençam, a Terra irá sumir!

Rafael: Acha mesmo?

Sen: O quê?

Rafael: Eu disse... Há apenas um meio de te derrotar completamente.

Sen: ...

Rafael: E eu finalmente percebi... A única forma de destruir completamente a Quebra Temporal é dominar o Tempo.

Eriol: Mas...

Miiyuki: A única forma de fazer isso... Não!

Rafael: ...Vocês entenderam...

--Rafael avançou contra Sen. A energia dos outros Senshis se fundiu com a do Infinito.--

Eriol: Pare Rafael!

Rafael: ...

Sen: O que você vai fazer?

Rafael: Acabar com tudo isso... Acertar o que está errado...

Eriol: Não!

Miiyuki: Pare!

Sakura: O que...ele vai fazer?

Eriol: A única forma de dominar o Tempo...

Miiyuki: Ë queimar a energia da própria vida...

Sakura: O quê?

Sen: PARE!

Rafael: ...Adeus...

Sakura: RAFAEL!

Rafael: ...Que o Tempo se renda ao nosso poder!

Sakura: Não!

Rafael: ...REVOLUÇÃO SAGRADA DO TEMPO!

--O ataque de Rafael rasgou os limites do tempo e do espaço. A Quebra Temporal foi completamente aniquilada, juntamente com o corpo e a alma de Sen. Rafael havia desaparecido.--

Sakura: Rafael!

Eriol: ...Ele desapareceu... A energia dele...sumiu...

Miiyuki: Não...seu bobo... Não!

Raphael: ...

Ai: Rafael! Não!

Mikaela: ...

Yuki: Eu não acredito...

Sakura: Por...quê? RAFAEL!

--Os instantes passaram. Rafael não retornou. Os sete Senshis retornaram para Aikachi. A Terra havia sido salva. Sen havia sido derrotado finalmente. Mas qual teria sido o preço...?--

**EPISÓDIO 6 : Para Sempre - Epílogo das Almas**

--Haviam se passado duas semanas. Todos os que retornaram da batalha no Inferno tentavam retomar sua rotina diária...--

Londres - Inglaterra

--Eriol olhava para o rosto de Kaho Mizuki. Tudo havia acabado, mas a vida de Rafael fora consumida para salvar a Terra. A manhã chuvosa de Londres era a mesma...--

Eriol: ...Eu ainda não acredito...

Kaho: Sinto um enorme vazio em você.

Eriol: ...Ele agia como se fosse o mais importante de todos nós. Ele agia como se apenas ele estivesse certo... Mas mesmo assim...

Kaho: Ele era a chave de tudo. Era ele que estava ligado com Sen.

Eriol: ...Eu sei... Mas mesmo assim... Morrer não era o destino dele... Tudo aconteceu errado...

Kaho: ...Não era pra ser assim.

Eriol: Eu sei...

Kaho: Não fique assim, Eriol. Não era isso que ele iria querer.

Eriol: ...Maldito... Não era pra morrer, ouviu? MALDITO SEJA VOCÊ!

--Kaho sorriu levemente. O casamento deles seria em alguns meses, e Eriol precisaria se animar até lá. Mizuki sabia o que fazer quando abraçou o Senshi do Sol...--

Tokyo - Japão

--As irmãs Miiyuki e Yuki olhavam para aquela mulher deitada na cama. Embora ela ainda fosse jovem, seu rosto mostrava o sofrimento de várias décadas. Yuki segurou em sua mão.--

Yuki: Não se preocupe... Estamos aqui... Estou aqui... Yuki... Eu estou aqui mamãe. Abra os olhos para mim.

Miiyuki: Eu também estou aqui mãe... Eu achei minha irmã... Eu achei ela... Ela está aqui com você... Podemos ser uma família agora... Podemos ser felizes agora...

Yuki: Abra os olhos mamãe.

Miiyuki: Nós não podemos perder você também... A morte do Rafael-san já foi muito dolorida... Acorda mamãe...

--Os olhos da mulher se abriram, e rapidamente ela percebeu a presença de suas duas filhas. Miiyuki e Yuki Nagae sorriram quando sua mãe despertou do coma. Agora elas poderiam finalmente viver juntas...--

Copenhagem - Dinamarca

--Raphael levantou rapidamente da cama. O despertador tocava sem parar. Ele olhou para o lado e tentou acordar Daly antes que seus pais entrassem no quarto.--

Raphael: ...Acorda... Prin... Digo... Daly... Acorda!

Daly: Ahn..? Que foi...? Ahn... Bom dia...

Raphael: Vamos...se arruma logo...Você devia estar no outro quarto!

--Raphael se vestiu correndo, enquanto corria até o quarto de hóspedes e desarrumava a cama. Em vão, pois seus pais já haviam acordado. Eles já sabiam do que Raphael e Daly haviam feito durante a noite. E eles aceitaram, apenas desta vez.--

Raphael: ...Que mico...

Daly: ...Heh... Eu gostei...

Raphael: Princesa... Você deveria ser mais...

Daly: Comportadinha? Mas eu não sou uma Princesa comum, sou?

--O rosto de Raphael ficou vermelho enquanto Daly lhe beijava ardorosamente. O desaparecimento de Rafael era a única coisa que poderia estragar o momento dos dois, e ambos não conseguiam esconder sua preocupação...--

Kyoto - Japão

--Ai Eienno assistia as flores de cerejeira cairem. Aquela cena ainda não lhe havia abandonado. Ela ainda podia sentir o cheiro do Inferno. Seu uniforme ainda cheirava sangue. Sua mente ainda revisitava o final da luta entre eles e Sen... O Sacerdote do Templo Hino, pai de Ai se aproximou.--

Ai: ...As cerejeiras estão mais vermelhas hoje...

Sacerdote: ...Sim...

Ai: Dizem que isso acontece quando há um corpo enterrado sob a árvore...

Sacerdote: ...Não acredite nisso...

Ai: ...As cerejeitas parecem tingidas de sangue... Eu me sinto tingida de sangue...

Sacerdote: ...Não diga essas coisas Ai...

--Era o sangue de Rafael que tingia as cerejeiras. Isso não saia da mente de Ai, que não entendia por que ele havia se sacrificado...--

Dortmund - Alemanha

--Nevava. As ruas estavam vazias. Da janela de sua casa, Mikaela Krisiacher observava o nada que havia. Em seu colo, repousava seu Pastor Alemão, Kaizer.--

Mikaela: ...As coisas são assim mesmo? As pessoas morrem desse jeito? Na nossa frente? Somem de tal forma que não resta nada? Simplesmente morrem e desaparecem? Deixam amigos para trás? Como isso pode acontecer? Isso é justo? Por que precisam haver guerras? A Humanidade não sofreu o suficiente? A Humanidade ainda não aprendeu sua lição?

--Kaizer latiu levemente, e se aconchegou ainda mais no colo de sua dona. Mikaela sorriu para seu companheiro, enquanto a neve continuava a cair...--

Tomoeda - Japão

--Tomoyo Daidouji e Touya Kinomoto entraram juntos no quarto de Sakura. A garota não saía de lá desde que havia retornado.--

Tomoyo: Sakura-chan...

Touya: Levanta monstrenga...

Sakura: Não quero...

Kero: ...Ela está assim por causa do segundo pirralho...

Tomoyo: Você não quer que o Rafael-san te veja assim, quer?

Sakura: Para!

Touya: O pirralho não ia gostar de ver você chorando.

Sakura: Ele não era pirralho!

Touya: Ele não é pirralho.

Sakura: ...Quê?

Tomoyo: ...Levanta Sakura.

Touya: A Tomoyo descobriu uma coisa.

--Enquanto Tomoyo falava, Sakura abriu um enorme sorriso. Seu coração disparou de alegria, e ela não conseguiu controlar um choro desesperado. Touya e Tomoyo sorriram, satisfeitos. Agora tudo iria depender do destino.--

São Paulo - Brasil

--Rafael estava parado. Ele não se lembrava de como chegara alí. Ele só se lembrava de lutar contra Sen. Ele só sabia que o céu estava límpido. Ele só se sentia vivo. Tudo havia acabado. Ele sabia que logo iria reencontrar Sakura, Eriol, Ai, Mikaela, Miiyuki, Yuki, Raphael, e todos os outros. Ele sabia que aquele não era o fim de tudo. Ele sabia que aquele era apenas um novo começo. Rafael sorriu. Para sempre eles estariam ligados. Para sempre estariam um do lado do outro. Sonhando com um novo dia. Sonhando com um novo amanhã. Para sempre eles seriam almas interligadas por um mesmo destino. Para sempre, os Senshi sabiam que protegeriam a Terra...--

_Mesmo que tudo pareça_

_Rodar ao redor de nós_

_Mesmo que o Sol surja_

_A acalentar nós dois_

_Será que podemos ficar?_

_Será que podemos dizer?_

_Será que podemos amar?_

_Eu só queria saber que um dia_

_Uma hora, um instante_

_Tudo vai ser, tudo vai voltar_

_Tudo vai se encaixar_

_Mesmo que a neve nos abrace_

_No frio do inverno_

_Mesmo que as Estrelas_

_Nos guiem_

_Será que podemos dizer?_

_Eu te amo?_

_Eu só queria saber_

_Por que não podemos sorrir  
Por que temos que chorar_

_Por que não podemos ficar_

_No nosso lugar_

_No nosso amor_

_Nos nossos braços_

_Para sempre_

_Sei que um dia esse momento vai chegar_

_Minha vida vou ter que mudar_

_E nunca mais dizer que vou te amar_

_Mas até lá_

_Por favor_

_Deus_

_Por favor_

_Destino_

_Me permita ser feliz com você_

_Pois é você_

_Você que eu amo_

_Para sempre_

TWO WORLDS - CHAPTER VII - HELL'S DEEP - THE END

TWO WORLDS - SECOND STORY - THE END

RAFAEL GANGI - 2002-2006 All Rights Reserved


End file.
